What is in front of you
by Mar22
Summary: Blaine has never put his full self into a relationship and has never felt the urge to try. That is until he met a spy named Kurt.


**Hey guys! I just got my wisdom teeth out last week, and started a glee marathon while i was out of it. Decided i wanted to write my own fic! it's my first one ever so be easy one me :) I am in love with klaine so i figured they would be a good couple to write about**

**It's starts a couple days after kurt spies at dalton.**

**Summary: Blaine has never put his full self into a relationship and has never felt the urge to try. That is until he met a spy named Kurt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters; if i decide to add any new ones i'll let you know!**  
><strong>Please reviewww! And give critical feedback hopefully nothing to mean :)<strong>

**This is the first chapter i don't know if it's any good so please let me know if you want more :)**  
><strong>Hope you guys enjoyy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't help but chuckle as he walked back to his room in the Dalton Academy great hall which branched off into different boarding houses. He made his way through the big stained oak chamber doors and headed up the marble stairs towards to the Aleric Hall and started to think. He had never really thought of himself as a flirt before; it had been a long time since he had last been so smitten with a boy after just meeting them.<p>

_It was Kurt's eyes_ he thought to himself.

He couldn't really put a finger on it; blue, maybe a sea green with a hint of gray. Either way they were piercing and could see into someone's soul. Kurt's complexion had been so pale; not a sick pale but in a porcelain china doll way and it looked soft, he had never see a boy with such soft looking skin! He remembered how feminine Kurt's features were but at the same time he had such a masculine jaw line that made him stand out. He kept racking his mind for a word to describe Kurt.

_Angelic…Hot….possibly pretty?_ "Beautiful" he spoke as a sigh, before his mind could realize what had just escaped through his lips.

A brief second later his phone buzzed in his pocket with a beep noise meaning he had a text message. "Speak of the devil." He said while looking at the screen and noticing the message was from Kurt.

_**Hey Blaine, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you said today it really made me feel a bit better as well as the text that said "courage". Kx**_

He quickly responded with  
><em>No problem, just know that I'm always here for you….<em>

He didn't press send; he thought that it sounded a little pushy, almost creepy.  
><em>Hey! No problem Kurt! It was nice to meet you, and just know if you ever need a friend I'm around. Bxx<em>

"ughhh" he groaned _why was this so hard?_

He finally settled on  
><em> Hey Kurt I'm glad I was able to help. I'm always around if you need a friend. Bx<em>

He smiled to himself, almost too widely when he noticed Wes who had been standing in the doorway to his room grinning; long enough to see Blaine's reaction to the text.  
>"Ah, talking to the spy I see, why ya smiling so wide Blaine? Someone got a crushhh!"<p>

Blaine rolled his eyes and replied "I'm honestly gonna ignore that last comment. Yes I'm talking to _Kurt_, that's his name you know. He's having a rough time at school and I just wanna help him out, is that seriously so bad?"

Blaine knew whatever Wes had to say next, he wouldn't like. He and Wes had been friends ever since he transferred to Dalton and Wes knew him pretty well and could always tell what Blaine was thinking and knew him better than he sometimes knew himself.  
>Wes took a deep breath and looked Blaine in his eyes with a hint of concern and said "All I'm saying is that you were basically going all doe eyed over him during our performance of teenage dream today and don't think it didn't go unnoticed by half the warblers."<p>

Blaine rolled his eyes and started to turn a shade pink.

Wes knew he was hitting a nerve and continued "Just make sure you use a condom next time you decide to have eye sex in front of everyone again I have some in my room, they are magnums but –"

"WES! Get out! Oh my god, why would you even go there?" Blaine growled while throwing one of his shoes right towards Wes's direction.

Wes then ducked and threw Blaine's shoe back at him and ran out of the room. Blaine could hear the laughter from down the hall. He groaned and threw himself on his bed and just took a moment to lay there.

_I wasn't that bad was I? _He thought to himself. _ Okay maybe I had been flirting just a bit. But surely not having "eye sex" like Wes suggested that's ridiculous… even for me. I think… _Blaine shook his head in slight conflict _"_It doesn't matter" he said to himself. "Kurt needs a friend right now, and that's what I'm going to be" he said this while cocking his head to the side so he was looking in the mirror "Kurt needs a friend.." he said one last time while looking at his reflection almost using it as a way of reassurance.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran from the locker room after his confrontation with Karofsky straight to his car. He couldn't breathe he just kept gasping for air. Single tears were running down his face, his eyes now burning. He couldn't think; he tried shoving his keys into the ignition and they weren't going in, his hands were shaking violently until they fell out of his hands and onto the floor of his car.<p>

With that he finally screamed out "WHY!" He was trying to ask questions while gasping, his breaths shallow and fast "whyyy ….whyyy meeee…. What did I do…to deserve this..." he said between breathes. He put his head on the steering wheel and just cried.

After what seemed like hours, he finally composed himself talking deeper breaths; he reached down grabbed his keys and put them in the ignition and started to drive.

_7:30 pm _He read as he glanced down to the dash of his car. He had been driving for 6 hours. Aimlessly around Lima, he hadn't called anyone or told anyone where he was going. He finally pulled up to Fardwood Park. It was a local park about 45 minutes away from his house.

Kurt let out a sigh and started to think about what to do next. _I don't know who to call _He thought to himself _I could call Mercedes… but she won't understand _Mercedes was Kurt's go to girl, she was always there for him but she wouldn't understand. Not like Blaine would… _Blaine. _

Kurt shook his head and decided blaine wasn't an option he had already bugged blaine a couple days ago when he had went to spy. _Maybe I'll call my dad.. NO! I can't karofsky will kill the and plus my dad wouldn't understand. Finn?_

Finn was basically his brother although it wasn't official Carole and his dad would be getting married soon enough he could feel it. Either way Finn would say that didn't want to get involved because it would hurt his reputation. _Neither of them would understand... Not like Blaine would._

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes were burning and tears kept falling he realized that he needed to call Blaine.<p>

He pulled out his phone and started to dial the number; his hands shaking and tears falling onto the screen. He took one last deep breath in and pressed talk… it was ringing.

"Hey Kurt!" he heard Blaine's familiar soothing voice answer

"Blaine… I need a friend" Kurt said almost as a whisper... But he choked on the word friend he knew Blaine could sense something was wrong.

"Kurt… what's wrong? I know something isn't right" Blaine said with a tone of concern for his friend

Kurt took one more deep breath his hands trembling and started from the beginning….


End file.
